


In the Woods

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: 15Kisses [15]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: He had gone in on a dare, even though he had been warned against the woods. There had been too many stories about people who went in and never came out. Stories about the magical and mischievous creatures residing in it.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: 15Kisses [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396771
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	In the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Inspiring Tables](https://inspiring-tables.dreamwidth.org/profile) 15 Kisses table prompt: horns.
> 
> I've had this written for months and thanks to my friend, I am finally posting this. She also suggested turning it into a series, so that might happen too.

Richie walked through the woods, listening for the familiar tune that would lead him to the secret meeting spot. The sun was starting to set and the trees grew dark around him, but he kept going. Off to his right, he heard the snap of twigs and stopped, looking for the source of the sound.

He smiled as he caught sight of a deer. He stood still, eyes fixed on Richie, but he didn’t look afraid. Richie walked closer, holding a hand out. The deer bumped his nose against Richie’s hand and Richie smiled brightly. “Hi, Eddie.”

The deer began to change and within seconds, where the deer had been stood a naked man, a pair of small white antlers nestled in his hair. Eddie reached his hand out, intertwining his fingers with Richie’s. “Took you long enough,” He said, pulling Richie close.

“Took me-you little shit! You were waiting for me to notice you?”

Eddie laughed and nodded. “I’ve been following you since you entered.” He let go of Richie’s hand and wrapped his arms around the man’s neck. He leaned up for a kiss. Their lips touched in a gentle kiss and Richie immediately melted into it, wrapping his arms around Eddie and pulling him flush against him. 

Richie had been drawn to him the moment they met as children. Richie had been lost in the woods, but a voice called out to him and there was Eddie, leading him out with a promise they would meet again. He had gone in on a dare, even though he had been warned against the woods. There had been too many stories about people who went in and never came out. Stories about the magical and mischievous creatures residing in it.

Richie didn’t care. He never felt like he was in danger when he was there, though he felt like perhaps Eddie was the reason why.

They broke apart and Richie looked down at the man in his arms, feeling like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. Eddie took a step back, taking Richie’s hand and leading him towards a clearing that despite the quickly fading sun, was cast in a soft glow, making it easier for Richie to see Eddie. “Rich, I want to ask you something,” Eddie said, sitting on the ground. 

Richie sat down across from him. “Ask away.”

“I want to leave the woods,” Eddie said. “Not forever. I’ll have to return every so often, but I want to leave. I want to go with you.”

Richie’s jaw dropped and it took him a moment to process what Eddie was saying to him. “You-you want to leave with me?” Eddie nodded and Richie moved forward, leaning over Eddie and kissing him hard. Eddie returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him down to the ground. They continued to kiss for a moment until Richie said, “I’ll need to bring you something to wear. You can’t leave this place naked. Will you be able to wait another night?”

Eddie just smiled. “I have something to wear. I could leave tonight.”

Richie looked surprised. He had only ever seen Eddie in the nude, as with most creatures in the woods. “You-you do?”

Eddie nodded. “It’s not like you wear, but it’ll keep me covered.” Richie’s eyes briefly went to the antlers on Eddie’s head. It wasn’t uncommon to see the fae folk walking about outside the woods, but they were not always met with kindness. “I can hide them if I need to.”

“I don’t want you to, but humans can be cruel,” Richie said with a frown, running his fingers over them, listening to the soft intake of breath from Eddie as he touched them. Richie pressed a soft kiss to each before looking into Eddie’s eyes. “You won’t always have too, there are other faes out there. Places that will be safe for you.”

“I can take care of myself, don’t worry too much about me,” Eddie said, pushing up Richie’s shirt. “Let’s not talk about it right now. There is something else I want right now, and I think you want it too.”

Richie smiled allowing Eddie to pull his shirt off before he was leaning in for a kiss as Eddie’s fingers started to undo his belt.


End file.
